


Another Gay Cinderella Story

by PhantomSoRandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Falling In Love, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male Cinderella, Nerd x Bully, Nerdiness, Original Character(s), Punk, Romance, School Dances, bully x nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSoRandom/pseuds/PhantomSoRandom
Summary: In this gay Cinderella story, Jasper Nyland reunites with his old bully, Michael Chance. Around this time, Jasper decides to do something different in his life. He searches for pen pals and finds something he never thought he'd find. Love over writing letters. And what are the chances they live in the same town and go to the same school? So, they plan to meet at the school's winter dance, the Snow Ball. Jasper meets his Prince, but who would have thought he would be not-so-charming Michael Chance?





	Another Gay Cinderella Story

 


End file.
